


The Burden of An Asgardian

by Kelady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Thor, Thor Needs a Hug, sorry - Freeform, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: It's been 20 years since the war and Thor has some thoughts of how the team has aged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but this got in my mind and couldn't not write it, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Sorry)

Thor is staring out of the tower window looking at the scene below. So much has changed in the 20 years that has passed since the war.   
“You alright Thor?” Steve asks walking into the room.   
“Yes, Captain. Thank you.” Thor gives the aging man a smile.   
“You know I haven't been the captain in years.” Steve says walking over and resting a hand on the man.   
“Yes, I do. But you shall always be Captain in my mind.” Thor says with a hint of sadness.   
“Is everything alright?” Steve asks crinkles in his eyes growing more defined with worry.   
“Yes, cap… Steve. It's just… Jane’s birthday was today.”  
“Oh.” Steve says “why didn't you go?”  
“She turned 55 today.” Thor says sadly. “And yet I remain similar to the age I was when We met.” Steve nods in understanding.   
“That must be hard.” Steve says “I'm sorry.”  
“It was wonderful to know her. Know all of you, but one of the greatest tragedies in my life I watching those I care about grow old.” Steve nods in understanding.   
“I'm sorry Thor.”  
“Tony is 66. And though he has aged well it is hard for me to see one of the greatest warriors I've ever know walk around so slowly and painfully.”  
“With all the injuries he's had over his life time…” Steve says   
“Yes, and though you are 116 you Are aging at a normal rate since you woke up. I fear the day I will look the same and I will have to burry you.” Steve wants to comfort him but is unsure how.   
“I'm sorry Thor. That's terrible.”  
“It is the burden of us Asgardians. I do sometimes wish it weren't so. But I then think of all the lives I've saved since becoming an avenger.”  
“Only original member still on the team.”  
“Yes. But it is not the same as when you were leading us.”  
“Don't you like being the captain?” Steve asks   
“I don’t mind it, no. I like to use my expertise in any way I can, but I am not as good as giving orders as you were. And I do wish that somehow I could prevent the team from aging. But I knew what it would come to when I signed on. I didn't care.”  
“Do you regret it?” Steve asks  
“Some days I wish we hadn't grown so attached. But not one day since the beginning have I regretted it.” Steve nods not really knowing what to say. “Thank you Steve, for listening to me. I have always appreciated you.”  
“No problem Thor. Why don't I make us some tea?”   
“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Steve nods and turns to the kitchen. Thor looks back out the window remembering it how it was. And wishing things didn't always change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This sorta made me cry.


End file.
